<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Want To Dance Forever (With You) by abrokecupoftea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470354">I Want To Dance Forever (With You)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrokecupoftea/pseuds/abrokecupoftea'>abrokecupoftea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In A Haikyuu World [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Falling Apart, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Kuroo with his hair down, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Kozume Kenma, Romance, Stalking, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Weird Plot Shit, based on a tiktok, but not really, i changed the archive warnings, kenma is a gamer, kenma is touch starved, kuroo is an idiot, kuroo is in college, lmao no one should be surprised, okay?, something happened, yum yum yum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:08:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrokecupoftea/pseuds/abrokecupoftea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He grinned to himself, formulating a plan to survive his third year.</p><p>Don't talk to other people (unless you need to)<br/>Stay home and play games</p><p>Perfect. He'll show everybody that he doesn't need Kuroo.</p><p>Or: Kenma forgets that Kuroo is in college and makes a plan to survive his third year without said man. It's harder than it seems.</p><p>Edit: okay so I finished writing the last chapter, and this summary is kinda misleading because there's this huge plot twist/plot hole- something fucking happens, and that's gonna take it from this angsty school-life-esque fic to this *SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER*, so yeah! Please give it a read if you wanna cry!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In A Haikyuu World [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Distance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy 2021!</p><p>To start off the year, I present a new, multi chapter fic! I can't promise consistent updates, but I will not be abandoning this work.</p><p>Chapter playlist will be uploaded later</p><p>~don't repost anywhere without permission~</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He grinned to himself, formulating a plan to survive his third year.</p><p>Don't talk to other people (unless you need to)<br/>Stay home and play games</p><p>Perfect. He'll show everybody that he doesn't need Kuroo.</p><p>Or: Kenma forgets that Kuroo is in college and makes a plan to survive his third year without said man. It's harder than it seems.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy 2021!</p><p>To start off the year, I present a new, multi chapter fic! I can't promise consistent updates, but I will not be abandoning this work.</p><p>Chapter playlist will be uploaded later</p><p>~don't repost anywhere without permission~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kenma felt stupid. Like he had done a 24 hour twitch stream before his finals. He should have </span>
  <em>
    <span>known.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Instead, like an absolute </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiot</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he called Kuroo at seven in the morning, effectively waking him up hours before his first class.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.-.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kyenma,” Kuroo had said, slurring his name in the way that only he could, “It's seven! In the morning! On a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Monday!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma had just rolled his eyes. “It's seven-fifty five,” He corrected him. “You're going to make us both late, you idiot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a beat of silence. A pin drop of quiet that lasted only a millisecond but stretched out to eternity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stupid.” Kuroo had laughed affectionately. “I'm in college now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma felt everything inside him freeze. His blood paused for a moment, as if contemplating the words being thrown back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Yeah. I forgot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroo just chuckled, his warmth spreading through the phone and back into Kenma's veins. “It's nice to know that I'll be missed, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma had snorted, trying to cover up his mistake. “Who misses you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another voice interrupted their conversation. “Stop talking so loud!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma recognized his voice. Kuroo's roommate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for waking you up. Have a good day?”  His voice tilted up, making him sound more feminine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I will! You too, Kyenma! Try not to miss me too much, okay!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma had rolled his eyes. He wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> attached to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.-.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma tugged his hoodie up, blocking out the milling of his classmates. He barely made it on time, managing to slip in with the last throes of students.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes kept fluttering back and forth between the various legs that kept passing by his desk, perfectly situated in the center of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hated to admit it, but Kuroo had been his buoy. His lifesaver. He never minded hanging out with him, and was one of Kenma's few social support structures. Looking around at his classmates, Kenma couldn't help but feel out of place. He had never felt that way with Kuroo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched as they all clustered in groups, talking easily about their break, how their life was, mundane things that made him think of Kuroo. And what he was doing. And how his classes were going.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the entire time they had known each other, they had never been so far apart for so long. It made Kenma ansty, making him feel anxious over something he couldn't even properly identify.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.-.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day passed in a blur, face and names mashing into an unidentifiable figure that seemed to follow him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma blew his nose, passing by a group of girls in the hallway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We just- fell apart I guess. It was obvious though. We weren't in the same class, and we just talked less, I guess.” She shrugged, seemingly unperturbed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma froze, his feet sticking to the linoleum floors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Would that be what happened between them?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Would he and Kuroo stop talking? Would they stop being friends? Would they-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma kept walking, a resolved look on his face as he marched passed the doors, ideas forming and whirling as he began to contemplate his situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got out his phone and started typing, having long ago mastered the art of texting and walking.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<ol>
<li><span>Kuroo and I won't be friends anymore</span></li>
<li><span>I don't have any friends like Kuroo</span></li>
<li><span>I have to make new friends</span></li>
</ol><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma paused, staring at the third point. He didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to make new friends. No… he was doing fine, wasn't he? He got through the day fine! He didn't need anyone to talk to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grinned to himself, formulating a plan to survive his third year.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<ol>
<li><span>Don't talk to other people (unless you need to)</span></li>
<li><span>Stay home and play games</span></li>
</ol><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perfect. He'll show everybody that he doesn't need Kuroo. He'll be independent, starting now!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.-.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma stared at his phone, willing for a text to show up. Or a call. Or anything, from anyone. A notification from one of his guilds. Just </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to make him feel wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed, turning his phone off and placing it on his chest. Was this… it? Were they done? Over? Kenma sighed, tossing and turning in his bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just once. One last time. That would be it, Kenma promised himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&gt;&gt; hey</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;&gt; how was your day</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waited. And waited. And waited some more. Clearly he wasn't going to get an answer today. Something ugly reared its head in his gut, snarling and clawing at his insides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swallowed harshly, placing his phone on his nightstand. This felt like a rejection, like he had been turned down or something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn't surprised when he wasn't able to sleep.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.-.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaming had started as an escape from reality, and had turned into something almost as important as breathing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma felt wanted, </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive-</span>
  </em>
  <span> in ways he hadn't been before. Even volleyball, a nice distraction, but a distraction nonetheless, hadn't been able to make him feel like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt unstoppable, a whirlwind of pure power as he cut down his enemies. If only he could feel like that all the time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost three months had passed since school had started, and, like those girls had said, he and Kuroo had started to drift apart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It started slowly, to the point where Kenma couldn't even realize it was happening. Until he did. The later responses, the days of radio silence from both ends- it was painfully obvious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Kenma had no right to feel sad about it. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was going to happen. Watched and hadn't even tried to reach out, to try and fix the gap before it became uncrossable. But in the end, his cowardice won out, and he replaced games and games and even more games- trying to fill in the crevices of his emotions that craved human contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma couldn't even remember the last time he had touched someone. Was it… two weeks ago, when he passed back the test papers? Three weeks ago when he knocked over his pencils? He couldn't remember.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed and focused his attention back onto his game, a music based rhythm game that required quick movements and a dexterity level beyond the normal click-and-play games.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His stream chirped with new messages, compliments and praises as he passed stage after stage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grinned to himself, letting himself relax and </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> the beat, found himself swaying softly as then rhythm thrummed through his ears and bounced through his brain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grinned and sped up, keeping up his perfect combo score. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who needs friends when you have games?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm planning to make this one pretty angsty and around five-ish chapters? Maybe? I don't really know. But I do know that Kenma is most definitely a Twitch streamer.</p><p>Anyways, 2021 is less than an hour away~</p><p>I hope you get more than three hours of sleep!<br/>- Cup   </p><p>(Also, if you could do me a favor and tell me if there are any mistakes you see? I'm brain dead right now, lmao. And uh, please comment and/or leave a kudos, it increases my serotonin levels.)</p><p>Find me on Tumblr @woozi-is-164-cm or @abrokecupoftea<br/>Find me on Discord @abrokecupoftea #7801</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reaching Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kenma didn't think about Kuroo as much anymore.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay, okay. So this chapter is barely 400 words. And I know- I left you guys high and dry---BUT! BUT! The entire plot of this flipped around and I swear the next chapter will be way, way longer because, uh, shits going down.</p><p>Also- as soon as I post this chapter, I'll start working on the last chapter (it may stretch out to four chapters, but I'll be finishing this fic today)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenma didn't think about Kuroo as much anymore.</p><p> </p><p>He wished it was a lie or just a false truth he had made up in a fit of loneliness, but it wasn't. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma felt that their separation had been natural, with no sudden ghosting involved.</p><p> </p><p>But he hadn't realized just how deep the chasm between the two of them had stretched until he woke up on October 17.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma had a strict schedule of streaming twice a week, three times if school was kicking his ass especially hard that week. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn't until he had logged in and started a new stream, that he realized something. The chatbox had exploded with small 'Happy Late Birthdays' as he booted up a new indie game he had bought earlier that week.</p><p> </p><p>Yesterday was his birthday. It wasn't that he had forgotten, it was more like...he didn't feel that it was for<em> him</em>, not without Kuroo.</p><p> </p><p>God, he was pathetic.</p><p> </p><p>But he could sink into his self-deprecation later, when he wasn't on camera.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, you guys!" And he meant it, really. </p><p> </p><p>But he couldn't help asking, in a small, small, almost overlooked corner of his brain, <em>"Why didn't Kuroo text me?" </em>  </p><p> </p><p>.-.</p><p> </p><p>The stream had ended without a hitch, some respected figures in the gaming community dropping into the stream to wish a heartfelt 'Happy Birthday'. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma had grinned, excitement and happiness overtaking his features as he murmured a shy 'Thanks'.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> See, Kuroo? Even they could take the time to say happy birthday, and they're busier than you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kenma was exhausted. He wanted to see Kuroo, to talk with him, just like how they were last year.</p><p> </p><p>But that felt like eons ago, a different lifetime.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't until almost two weeks later, that Kenma saw a message from Kuroo.</p><p> </p><p>"Happy birthday, Kyenma~" Kuroo's voice said through the voice message. It was five seconds long, and the remaining four seconds were just a mess of voices in what sounded to be a frat party.</p><p> </p><p>"Kuroo! What are doing, man? I just brought some more beers!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm coming-" Kuroo's voice replied, in his-<em> Kenma's</em>- happy birthday message.</p><p> </p><p>A flash of irritation stabbed him. Was that was he worth? A half-assed message at two in the morning when Kuroo was probably drunk.</p><p> </p><p>'Thanks.' Kenma sent a short, one-word reply back, making sure to capitalize, <em>which he never did</em>, and added a period.</p><p> </p><p>Three small dots appeared, jumping as Kuroo typed out a response.</p><p> </p><p>'Wanna meet up this weekend? I have a present for you' </p><p> </p><p>And Kenma hated it, how quickly he forgot his short-lived hatred and how goddamn quickly his heart rate sped up- how a smile spread across his face.</p><p> </p><p>He was worth more than whatever scraps Kuroo was giving him. But really, when could he ever refuse Kuroo?</p><p> </p><p>'where and when'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>when i tell you that i found a kuroken tiktok- b u better be scared for this fics ending</p><p>the tags are gonna get interesting~</p><p>- Cup</p><p>Find me on Tumblr @woozi-is-164-cm or @abrokecupoftea (this one's my main!)<br/>Find me on Discord @abrokecupoftea #7801<br/>Find me on Twitter @164_is</p><p>(okay for some reason, chapter one's end notes are appearing, so if you see it, ignore it)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. As We Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Kuroo?" Kenma asked, his eyes narrowing as he watched the man try to sidestep the question.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so, the tiktok i based the ending off of is this one: </p><p>https://www.tiktok.com/@iumba_/video/6958142589518269702?lang=en&amp;is_copy_url=0&amp;is_from_webapp=v1&amp;sender_device=pc&amp;sender_web_id=6958836339786040838</p><p>uhm, it's apparently a three-part series, but I only saw this one when I was going through my fyp, and I refused to get any context on it- so, this chapter is based solely on it (and I'm not sorry, please heed the tag changes) Also, I haven't watched HQ in literal months, so I probably got a few facts wrong here and there. If they bother you (Which is totally fine lmao, I should have rewatched a few episodes before jumping into this) please just leave a comment or dm me on discord saying what I messed up so that I can change it. I also took creative liberties with the geography, because I have no fucking clue where the HQ boys live. (But i did follow Japan's map, so like...praise me please)</p><p>anyways, updated checklist:<br/>- a KyoKao fic<br/>- an originalshipping angst fic<br/>- god I'm so close to finishing all my WIPs</p><p>~Don't repost anywhere without permission~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The plan was to meet up at a nearby shopping complex on Saturday. They would be spending the entire day together, and then Kuroo would be dropping Kenma off before driving back to college.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma knew, even though his mom didn't say anything, that she was happy- especially since Kenma had been living as a shut-in who only left his room to go to school.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo was good for Kenma. Everyone knew that.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma didn't pay attention to their sentiments, simply enjoying the excitement that thrummed through him.</p><p> </p><p>He felt like he had scored a combo bonus in real life, which just made his heart beat faster as he went to sleep that Friday. He had already taken the necessary precautions, tweeting out that his stream would be postponed for Sunday instead of his usual Saturday.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma barely got any sleep, the feelings inside of him twisting and turning, his thoughts ripping apart his mind as he wondered what his birthday present would be.</p><p> </p><p>Half-past seven, Kenma left the house, having gotten up just shy of five in the morning. </p><p> </p><p>His heart beat faster and faster as he approached the agreed meeting spot. He wasn't sure what clothes Kuroo liked to wear anymore, and he didn't know if he got a hair cut-</p><p> </p><p>Kenma's internal thoughts burnt on the spot when he saw a lean figure leaning against the cafés brick wall, and dear god, his hair looks- it's-</p><p> </p><p>"Your hair," He says, walking closer so Kuroo can hear him. "You didn't gel it up." </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo looked up, a smile creeping across and his face as he sees Kenma enter his vision. His hair, black and soul-sucking, lay plastered on his forehead and Kenma swore he could see small water droplets at the base of Kuroo's neck from whatever morning shower he took.</p><p> </p><p>"You got taller," He says in lieu of an answer. "Wanna grab something to eat, Kyenma?" </p><p> </p><p>Kenma falls back into the familiarity of it all, as the past few months of hurting were just some fever dream he had finally woken up from.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, sure."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo stepped up to pay- <em>it's his treat, after all-  </em>and bought himself some chocolate pastry that was a limited edition menu item, and even remembered Kenma's favorite apple pie from here. </p><p> </p><p>"Here ya go." Kuroo dropped a plate down in front of Kenma, watching as he began to eat. "I heard you picked up streaming?"</p><p> </p><p>Kenma's ears turned red, and his chewing slowed down. "Yeah. It's pretty fun, actually."</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm." Kuroo hummed as he picked up his pastry and began to eat.</p><p> </p><p>Their conversation was so <em>stilted</em>, they were both talking about shit they would have already known <em>if they had just talked during these past few months</em>. </p><p> </p><p>"So what's the plan for today?" Kenma asked, anticipation laced in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo laughed, leaning over to flick away a stray crumb. "Chill, Kyenma. We have all day to do everything."</p><p> </p><p>Kenma's ears burned hot at Kuroo's low voice, and wordlessly, he continued to eat his apple pie at a noticeably slower pace. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo read aloud the itinerary for the day, if it could be called that. They were going to stop by a new internet cafe which had opened up nearby, and then they would do some window shopping- <em>Kuroo's voice had suddenly dipped here, anticipation practically seeping out of him</em>- and then they would head to the park, where they would get ice cream.</p><p> </p><p>All in all, a simple plan, one that could be carried out between, Kenma blushed when he thought this, <em>lovers</em>. </p><p> </p><p>"How does that sound, Kyenma?" Kuroo asked, looking down at him expectantly.</p><p> </p><p>"Fun. I can't wait." The words came out slurred as Kenma focused on eating the remaining bites of his pie.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo laughed, his hair moving with his face.</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't gel up your hair," Kenma repeated what he had first said, wanting an explanation.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you like it?" Kuroo asked, his interest piqued.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma had felt <em>something </em>when he saw Kuroo's hair like that- not that he would tell the smug-looking man anything.</p><p> </p><p>He shrugged, a seemingly non-commital act, as he cleared his plate. "I'm done, let's go."</p><p> </p><p>Kenma had thought about it- asking<em> why</em>. Why did he stop texting? Stop calling? But- he was, in fact, a coward. Fear gripped his heart each time he tried to ask, and at one point, he chose to forget the pain that haunted him and focused on the feelings of happiness that wrapped around his chest, easing the built-up pain.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo nodded, gathering their plates and throwing them away. He grinned over his shoulder at Kenma, the curves of his lips capturing him in seconds.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma flashed an uncertain grin back, following Kuroo out of the cafe.</p><p> </p><p>"I was thinking we could go to the new internet cafe down the street and have you teach me that rhythm game you've been playing on your streams," Kuroo said, his hands shoved into his pockets.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma froze, red heat overtaking every inch of visible skin. "You've watched my streams?" He asked, indescribable fury washing over him.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo nodded, a shy smirk pinned on his face. "Yeah. I- you're pretty popular on youtube, you know. Especially with some of the clips people have posted..." He trailed off, adorably uncertain.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma felt his face heat up in anger. "You've watched my streams," He started, feeling the tell-tale pinpricks of tears creeping out of his eyes. "But you haven't had the time to text me?"</p><p> </p><p>Kenma tried, he really, really did. The tears that poured onto his face weren't there because Kenma <em>wanted </em>them to be there, it was just that in a sudden, blinding moment of anger, he had lost control of his facial features.</p><p> </p><p>That's why.<em> Really</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo's expression froze, clearly not expecting Kenma's reaction. "Wait- no, no I-" he cut himself off, rummaging through his pockets before retrieving a crumpled up napkin from god-knows-where. "Oh, no- I, please don't cry." </p><p> </p><p>He had no idea how to coax the smaller boy, not when his words were byproducts of his own, detestable actions.</p><p> </p><p>"I- I was scared," He finally said, the truth having been pulled out of him prematurely. </p><p> </p><p>Kenma looked up at him, not understanding what the black-haired man was trying to say. "You were," He slowly sounded out, unsure of himself. "You were scared of me?"</p><p> </p><p>Kenma didn't know how to feel about that.</p><p> </p><p>"What? No! No, I wasn't- I'm not scared of<em> you</em>, you- you know. I'm just, I was scared because- well, I mean." Kuroo began to sweat, his brain working overdrive to protect the secret he had shamefully discovered many, many months ago.</p><p> </p><p>"Kuroo?" Kenma asked, his eyes narrowing as he watched the man try to sidestep the question.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo met his eyes, drawn by the magnetic force of them, and let out a strangled, defeated sound.</p><p> </p><p>"Kenma," he said, seriousness painted all over his face. "Hear me out, okay? And you have to promise not to get mad."</p><p> </p><p>His grip on Kenma's shoulders tightened slightly, not enough to hurt- but to show how serious he was. "Okay?" He asked again, refusing to talk unless Kenma assured him.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, okay." Kenma lazily said, his mind working hard and fast to try and figure what exactly was causing Kuroo to act like this. Did someone die? But then Kenma would have known about it. Maybe he got addicted to drugs? But that didn't sound like him. Maybe-</p><p> </p><p>"Kenma. I like you. Not as a friend, but, like, romantically. Like, I want to kiss you. Right now."</p><p> </p><p>Oh. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Ah." The sound Kenma let out when he heard that was somewhere between a high trill and a shriek. His face went red, even worse from when he had been angry, and he ducked his head, refusing to make eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo, seeing how Kenma was avoiding his gaze, panicked and began to talk faster. "I didn't mean to ignore you, not at first, but then I got scared because my roommate- he well, he asked out his friend, but it was a dare, he's straight- but his friend was disgusted and then he stopped talking to him." He took a deep breath before continuing. "So I didn't want to even talk to you, because I knew if I saw you, or called you, or even texted you I would have said it and I didn't want you to hate me and then I got so scared, I-"</p><p> </p><p>He cringed, before stealing himself and continuing. "I basically stalked you." His voice got quieter and quieter as he spoke, shame washing over him.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma's looked up at whiplash speed, almost hitting Kuroo's chin with his face. "What?" He croaked out, disbelief coloring his throat. "You- you did what?"</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo seemed to fold into himself, his eyes permanently focused on the ground. "It was an accident," he swore, not meeting Kenma's eyes. "I was just looking through youtube, and there was a video with you on the thumbnail, so I clicked it and it was a clip from one of your streams, the one where you played that DDR game."</p><p> </p><p>Kenma thought for a moment. "You mean Friday Night Funkin'?"</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo nodded solemnly. "With the DDR icons."</p><p> </p><p>"That's not DDR," Kenma started to explain, before noticing he got sidetracked. "Wait, no- how did that lead to you stalking me?"</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo looked down again, his voice becoming nervous once more. "I started watching all the clips of you that channel had, and then I started watching these edits they made, and then I started watching your streams, and from there I basically became obsessed with you. I have five separate playlists on youtube exclusively for your streams, edits, and clips I've found."</p><p> </p><p>"I've also joined fan groups that make edits of you," He stopped here, his voice almost going silent, "And, I've also started a fan account on youtube where I post clips from your streams."</p><p> </p><p>The silence around them was deafening with how quiet it was. </p><p> </p><p>"Kuroo," Kenma began uncertainly. Kuroo straightened up, his facial features saying 'do what you want, I know I deserve it'. "That's not stalking."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo looked down at him, hope reigniting in his eyes. "That's...not?"</p><p> </p><p>Kenma shook his head. "That's not. You're just a fan." He patted the taller man's back reassuringly, wondering how the fuck they had gotten to this conversation.</p><p> </p><p>"But some fans stalk the people they like!" Kuroo practically wailed, his eyes brimming with tears. </p><p> </p><p>"Did you follow me without me knowing?" Kenma asked, trying to keep his voice even and his face straight. "Did you take pictures of me that I don't know about?" Laughter bubbled up inside of him, but he barely managed to push it down.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo looked up, his face almost resembling Bokuto's as he spoke. "I took screenshots of a few clips on youtube." He answered honestly.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma wasn't sure if that counted as stalking. "I don't think that's stalking," He said, looking unsure.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh." Kuroo sniffled a little, his face beginning to brighten. "I didn't?"  </p><p> </p><p>Kenma shook his head. "Nope."</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" He sounded hopeful.</p><p> </p><p>"Really."</p><p> </p><p>"Then- are you mad?"</p><p> </p><p>"About what?"</p><p> </p><p>"What I said before."</p><p> </p><p>Kenma's face turned red. "That you like me?"  </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo nodded, his hair bouncing up and down in time with his movements.</p><p> </p><p>"Um, the internet cafe is nearby, let's go." He, very obviously, tried to change the subject, turning around and walking towards the nearby entertainment center.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo grinned. "That's okay. You don't have to respond right away. You can take your time."</p><p> </p><p>Kenma kept walking, not showing any signs that he had heard the other man, but Kuroo knew that he was just embarrassed. </p><p> </p><p>"Let's go window shopping," he said instead. "I'm hungry."</p><p> </p><p>Kenma frowned in fake annoyance, knowing that had been Kuroo's plan all along.</p><p> </p><p>"...Fine."</p><p> </p><p>Kenma let himself be led over to the shopping district, rows and rows of stores and people and <em>things </em>glittering in the sunlight.</p><p> </p><p>"Anywhere you want to go?" Kuroo asked, gesturing to one of the nearby shops.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma shrugged. "Not really."</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo smirked, an evil glint appearing in his eyes. "C'mon, let's go. We're getting your gift here."</p><p> </p><p>Kenma practically collapsed, not wanting to walk so much. "No, I wanna go play at the internet cafe,<em> like you promised</em>." He stressed the last three words, his mouth tugged downwards as Kuroo walked on without a care in the world.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo looked back. "What about Cinnamoroll?" He asked, knowing Kenma's weakness towards it.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma let out a weak huff, no force behind it. "Fine."</p><p> </p><p>He allowed himself to be pushed and pulled in almost all directions, until finally, nearly three hours later, they had found a Cinnamoroll plush that Kenma liked and Kuroo found to be acceptable.</p><p> </p><p>By that time, the sun had already started to set, painting all the white buildings in an almost perfect color.</p><p> </p><p>"Kyenma," Kuroo called out. "Doesn't it look good?" </p><p> </p><p>Kenma glanced up at the sky, before looking over at Kuroo. His hair, now dry and looking like a miracle come alive, framed his face nicely. The shifting colors behind him looked like a background from heaven.</p><p> </p><p>"Looks nice." He muttered, not giving away his thoughts on the other man's looks.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo pointed at a wall that overlooked the train tracks running below it, raising his eyebrows at Kenma in a challenge.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma nodded, jumping up to get a handhold on the top of the wall, so that he could pull the other half of his (not that he would ever say it out loud) frail body.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them walked like that, balanced on top of the wide wall as they walked.</p><p> </p><p>"Kyenma," Kuroo yelled at the boy who was in front of him, a wind buffering his voice. "Will you show off the Cinnamoroll plush during tomorrow's stream?"</p><p> </p><p>Kenma paused, looking back. "Do you want me to?"</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo nodded proudly. "Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>"Fine." Kenma smiled, watching Kuroo get closer before heading off again.</p><p> </p><p>"Let me be close to you," Kuroo slurred, trying to catch up to the boy walking in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>Two things happened at that second.</p><p> </p><p>First, the wind picked up, a strong gale pushing against the two boys.</p><p> </p><p>Second, Kenma tripped, his body flying sideways, off the wall and into the air. </p><p> </p><p>For a split second, all Kuroo could do was watch- as Kenma went falling one way, and the bag with Cinnamoroll in it flying the other way.</p><p> </p><p>"Kyenma!" Kuroo yelled, attracting the horrified looks of passers-by.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't hesitate, pushing off the wall with almost explosive strength, tearing towards Kenma who was hurtling towards the train tracks beneath.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow, <em>somehow</em>, he managed to hold the boy in his grasp, his head hugged tightly against his chest. Kuroo could feel tear stains dampen his shirt as Kenma clenched him tightly.</p><p> </p><p>This would be a hell of a story to tell once he went back to college.</p><p> </p><p><em> If </em>he went back to college.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo doubted he would be able to.</p><p> </p><p>"Close your eyes," He whispered softly, cradling Kenma's head as gently as he could.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>"Police reports confirm that two boys, one in college, the other in high school, had been walking on the wall near Miyagi Prefecture's most famous shopping complexes when one fell off and the other one jumped off after him. Both families have identified the bodies as Kenma Kozume and Kuroo Tetsurō. </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo drove down to celebrate Kenma's birthday over the weekend, but a minor hurricane that had appeared near the Kanto region caused strong winds to buffet the lower Tohoku region. Unfortunately, these two boys fell to their deaths, barely avoiding the oncoming train that passed by minutes after their bodies were recovered."</p><p> </p><p>The news reporter paused, her eyes scanning the multitude of information being shown on the screen opposite her.</p><p> </p><p>"Next up for the seven o'clock news-"</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>god, Cinnamoroll is cute as fuckkkkkk</p><p>I'm not upset that the direction the fic was going in got changed. Even before I saw the tiktok, I had already decided that I would kill Kenma. But my original idea for the ending was way, way more angsty, with Kenma and Kuroo not making up, and Kenma dying in a car crash on his way to try and talk things out with Kuroo. I might rewrite the first chapter, but probably not.</p><p>but this has been sitting in my WIP pile for months, so I hope I was able to fulfill your thirst for KuroKen angst! Also, I may be accepting requests, so like, if you have something you want me to write go ahead and either comment it or dm me on discord (I have a higher chance of seeing your messages there rather than if you dm me on twitter or tumblr) and I can add it to my slowly dwindling pile of WIPs.</p><p>Please tell me if you see any tags that need to be changed, and I hope you enjoyed reading this fic!!!</p><p>~ Cup</p><p>Find me on Tumblr @woozi-is-164-cm or @abrokecupoftea (this one's my main!)<br/>Find me on Discord @abrokecupoftea #7801<br/>Find me on Twitter @164_is<br/>Find my favorite translated BLs on NovelUpdate (I'm writtenforcup on there!)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm planning to make this one pretty angsty and around five-ish chapters? Maybe? I don't really know. But I do know that Kenma is most definitely a Twitch streamer.</p><p>Anyways, 2021 is less than an hour away~</p><p>I hope you get more than three hours of sleep!<br/>- Cup</p><p>(Also, if you could do me a favor and tell me if there are any mistakes you see? I'm brain dead right now, lmao. And uh, please comment and/or leave a kudos, it increases my serotonin levels.)</p><p>Find me on Tumblr @woozi-is-164-cm or @abrokecupoftea<br/>Find me on Discord @abrokecupoftea #7801</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>